Reksio-Miasto SeKretów 2
CoS 2 - '''już siódma z kolei gra przygodowa z Serii Przygód Reksia, natomiast drugą z nowej serii. Na razie wyszedł pierwszy epizod, w dodatku po angielsku. Prace nad grą zostały wstrzymane, lecz być może będą kontynuowane. thumb|left|200px|Logo thumb|left|280px|Zwiastun Fabuła Ogólnie wiadomo że będą 4 epizody, prolog i epilog. Epizod I Kretes budzi się wcześnie rano. Słyszy bowiem nieznane i mroczne dźwięki. Okazuję się, że najokazalszy mięsień Komandora domaga się jedzenia... Kret więc postanawia pójść do lodówki w piwnicy. Naszym pierwszym krokiem w tej przygodzie jest... zapalenie światła... Następnie kret znajduje swe gogle. I tak jak w opisie: "Problem w przygodówkach jest taki, że nic nie jest '''proste. Lodówka jest pusta, projektant nie naszkicował spiżarni, a scenarzysta ma już pomysł jak utrudnić życie kreta". Wtedy Kretes wpada na pomysł. A tak naprawdę to Narrator podrzuca mu pomysł, jak na tacy. A ten pomysł to zejście do Pokopanego w celu znalezienia jedzenia. Ale przecież kret nie pójdzie do miasta w piżamie. Zagląda do szafy i znajduję stary strój swojego babcia (prawdopodobnie Norberta), który tak kochał przygody, że zapłacił za nie życiem. Widzi tam również potwornie trudną zagadkę. Tematem przewodnim zagadki jest ewolucja kreta: z kijanki do Kreta. Po jej rozwiązaniu Kretes odnajduje stary pamiętnik babcia i spray do kłódek. W pamiętniku kret znajduje przepis. Potrzebne są jednak składniki: cytryna, olej batatowy oraz węgorz elektryczny. Kretes z chodzi do Pokopanego. Odczuwa przy okazji deja vu - znów musi połączyć miskę z ziarnem i znów powstaje miska z ziarnem. Schodzi konkretnie na plac przed Mole Martem. Można tam znaleźć - zatarasowane Czerwonym Samochodem - przejście do Parku Kryształów. Przebywa tam właściciel Mole Martu - Ramon i prowadząca własną działalność (sprzedaż pamiątek i jedynych w swoim rodzaju, stworzonych wg domowego przepisu perfum o nazwie Urok Pocopane) Bianka. Była sprzedawczyni buraków ma za złe Komandorowi, że doprowadził do obalenia poprzedniego ustroju. Od Ramona Kretes dowiaduje się, że Sergio postanowił zorganizować strajk koło Ratusza, ponieważ dostawał od Ramona marne pieniędze. I co ważniejsze - Ramon da Kretesowi olej batatowy, gdy tylko Sergio wróci do pracy... Kretes bierze darmową mapę i rusza na strajk - jest on organizowany na Placu pod Pałacem. Okazuje się, że jedynym strajkującym jest Sergio. Kretes wpada na pomysł, który może rozwiązać problem pracowników (a właściwie pracownika) - założenie związku zawodowego - Kreciego Samorządnego Związku Zawodowego "Solidarność". Jednakże aby założyć związek zawodowy, potrzebne są odpowiednie papiery - jak twierdzi przebywająca w okienku przy Tamie Lucinda. Chodzi dokładnie o podpis dwóch członków Związku i buraka. Kretes szybko zdobywa podpis Sergia. Okazuje się, że Kretes sam nie może po prostu podpisać papieru, szuka więc pomocy u Bianki. Omamiając ją obietnicami o tym, że jako niezależna działaczka będzie świetnym przykładem, zdobywa jednak jej podpis. Sprzedawczyni nie daje mu buraka od razu - musi najpierw rozwiesić trzy plakaty. Już po chwili plakaty te goszczą na tablicach przy Mole Marcie, obok fontanny i przy Tamie (właśnie w okolicy Tamy kret znajduje cytrynę). Zdobywając wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, Kretes oddaje dokument do podstemplowania Lucindzie i dostarcza go Sergiemu. KSZZ "Solidarność" można uznać za założony. Sergio wraca do pracy, a Ramon daje Kretesowi w nagrodę olej batatowy. W międzyczasie Kretes poznaje pradawne bóstwo - [[Mroczny Ctuluhulu|'Mrocznego Cthuluhulu']], któremu znudził się żywot mrocznego boga na dnie oceanu i porzucił wiernych, modlitwy, klejnoty i władzę dla... sklepu rybnego przy fontannie, który prowadzi, nazywając się imieniem Albert. Nie panuje nad swoją mocą rzucania gromami, co Kretes boleśnie odczuwa na własnej skórze. Tenże Cthuluhulu może sprzedać Kretesowi węgorze elektryczne - pod warunkiem, że Komandor dostarczy coś w stylu akwarium by je przechować i coś do polerowania jego fajki. Kretes przypomina sobie o "Uroku Pocopane". Bianca twierdzi, że ofiaruje mu go za trochę świecących grzybów. '''Kretes zmierza do '''Wejścia do Kopalni, znajduje klucz pod wycieraczką i otwiera drzwi. W Kopalni znajduje łopatę i wydobywa nią świecące grzyby. Przy okazji narusza jedną ze ścian, co skutkuje zawaleniem się jej i odsłonięciem pradawnego wejścia. To jednak nie zajmuje w tej chwili kreta, który wraca do Cthuluhulu. W międzyczasie zabiera śpiącemu wędkarzowi 'wiadro, które napełnia wodą z fontanny. Bóstwo daje Kretesowi węgorze i zużywa część "Uroku Pocopane". Komandor ma już wszystkie składniki. Kretes wraca do Kopalni i przechodzi przez odsłonięte wejście do komnaty, gdzie musi ułożyć na zasadzie podobnej do sudoku trzy rodzaje budynków (jest to gra stworzona przez Reinera Knizię - ''Skyline). Dzięki temu otwiera bramę i dostaje się do '''ołtarza. Wrzuca w odpowiednie otwory składniki (węgorze, cytrynę, olej batatowy i "Urok Pocopane"). Przez chwilę ołtarz świeci w dziwny sposób, po chwili następuje trzęsienie ziemi. Jednakże nie pojawia się żadna potrawa. Oburzony Kretes wychodzi z Kopalni - po chwili drzwi zostają zasypane kamieniami. Kretes, który stracił mapę, może przejść tylko w okolice Tamy. Tam okazuje się, że trzęsienie ziemi zniszczyło część Tamy i Pokopanemu grozi powódź '''- został też uwolniony olbrzymi, groźny '''Robak. Komandor operując komputerem ratuje miasto przed zagładą. W Pałacu odbywa się uhonorowanie Kretesa. Król Plaster przekazuje kretowi podziękowania, jak i symboliczne ciasto. '''Konsumując prezent, Kretes mówi o tym, że "zabawiał się tym całym ołtarzem". Król odkrywa straszną prawdę - to Kretes zbudził Robaka. Nie obwinia go, twierdząc, że Komandor nie mógł o tym wiedzieć. Daje mu propozycję rehabilitacji - może pokonać potwora. Alternatywą jest 10 lat w kopalni soli. Kret wybiera drugą opcje. Król, strażnicy i mieszkańcy, pełni zawodu, opuszczają pałac, zamykając Kretesa w Sali Tronowej. Komandor musi się jakoś wydostać. Znajduje - zamknięte kratą - przejście do kopalni soli. Nad kratą znajduje się małe '''okienko, przez które Kretes zamierza wylecieć. Ma już plan - za pomocą włóczni '''ściąga z kandelabra '''balon, pompuje go butlą z gazem '''i przywiązuje do ciała za pomocą '''liny. Nasz bohater nie przewiduje jednego - jeden balon nie uniesie go nad ziemię. Kret próbuje "pomóc" grawitacji, jednak zapada się pod nim podłoga. W następnym epizodzie: Kretes kontynuuje karierę jako Tajny Agent. Spotyka kilka bardzo ciekawych osób (Pan Żółw, Her Spitzel, Alfredo). Odwiedza wiele nowych lokacji: Park Kryształów, tajną bazę, zaginioną wyspę. Może spróbować swych sił jako profesjonalny nurek i przyjdzie mu zmierzyć się z pradawną bestią, dziwnie przypominającą żuki z labiryntów w Mieście Sekretów... ''' thumb|right|221px|W Drugim Epizodzie... '''KONIEC SPOILERÓW Cały epizod 1 thumb|center|670 px Prace nad grą Z tego co wiadomo, WSTRZYMANE Przetłumaczona wersja z sklepu App Świętując premierę Miasta Sekretów 2: Epizod I, można kupić tą nową grę przygodową za szalenie niską kwotę: 99 centów(ok. 3 zł)! (Normalna cena: 4,99 dolarów 15 zł). Ponieważ jesteśmy hojni, wszystkie inne nasze gry są również w tej niskiej cenie w sprzedaży! Miasto SeKretów 2 to sequel oryginalnej gry, cenionej na całym świecie przez graczy i recenzentów, która z powodzeniem odświeżyła klasyczny gatunek gry przygodowej, przenosząc go do urządzeń z ekranem dotykowym. Proste, dotykowe sterowanie, przeznaczone dla urządzeń z ekranem dotykowym. Starannie zaprojektowane, ręcznie rysowane tła. Wszystkie dialogi są wyrażone. Dwa poziomy trudności, zarówno dla doświadczonych jak i początkujących graczy. Ambitna przygodówka wzbogacona logicznymi wyzwaniami. Zazwyczaj niebezpieczna przygoda ma swój początek zupełnie niewinny. Początek, że nie wspomina nic na temat olbrzymiego robaka, niebezpiecznych przepisów kulinarnych, zwykłych ludzi walczących z systemem ucisku, pracowników buntujących się i związków zawodowych. Nie ma wzmianki, że dziwny sprzedawca, który rezygnuje z kariery Mrocznego Lorda, chce rozpocząć własną działalność jako sprzedawca rybny. Niewinny początek nic nie mówi, że gra może być równoznaczna z takimi słowami, jak niebezpieczeństwo, kłopoty lub zagrożenie. To jest po prostu sposób, w tych wszystkich grach przygodowych, które wydaje się, że nie mają nic lepszego do roboty, niż tylko czynią człowieka ... zwierza ... kreta ... życie nieprzyjemne. Kret Kretes, nie tak pozytywny i przyjemny bohater, ale bohater jednak, będzie miał wątpliwą okazję odkryć, jaki los przygotowany jest dla niego. Pewnej nocy, bliżej ranka niż wieczoru, Kretes został brutalnie obudzony przez przerażające odgłosy. Strach dokręcony to przyczepność na sercu Kretesa "i właśnie wtedy, gdy nasz bohater miał wykonać taktyczne wycofanie tajemnica rozwiązała się sama - z przerażającej serii dźwięków, naszego bohatera najbardziej domagały się mieśnie brzucha, które chciały jedzenia . Niestety, problem w grach przygodowych jest taki, że nic nie jest nigdy łatwe w nich. Lodówka jest pusta, projektant nie narysował spiżarni i producent miał już pomysł, jak utrudnić życie bohatera. Teraz to niewinny początek, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem. A wiesz, co jest zwykle do czynienia z takimi niewinnymi początkami. Ta gra była testowana na zwierzętach. Nie lubiły testów i odeszły. Ta gra była testowana na testerach. Nikt nie zapytał ich, czy chcą to zrobić i nie mogli uciec. City of Secrets 2 został podzielony na 4 ściśle powiązane epizody. Kolejne odcinki już wkrótce! Przynajmniej ... mamy nadzieję, że tak... Tłumacz: Google Tłumacz. Poprawki: Autor8, Kretes102 Credits(Napisy końcowe) *'Kierownik produkcji: 'Adam Marciniuk., Bartosz Bielicki *'Scenariusz i Dialogi: 'Adam Marciniuk *'Asystent Produkcji: 'Karolina Manuszewska *'Główny Programista: 'Robert Manuszewski *'Programisci: 'Rafał Łapać, Damian Grzybiński, Mariusz Gwiazdowski, Tomasz Malinowski, Paweł Grajczyk, Krzysztof Kułakowski, Maciej Maroszczyk *'Grafika 2D: 'Bartosz Bielicki, Marek Tarnowski *'Grafika 3D i animacje: 'Piotr Łopatniuk, Marek Archman, Józef Plata, Arkadiusz Małek, Łukasz Strach *'Filmy: 'Tomasz Szarszewski *'Efekty Specjalne:'Dawid Grajczyk *'Montowanie cut-scenek i SFX: 'Marcin Szymczak *'Testowanie: 'Tomasz Hechliński (Babcia Reksia), Michał Przystał' *'Tłumaczenie na Język Angielski: 'Aleksandra Konatowska, Michał Cymuta, Mark Hockings, Tadeusz Wolański *'Wystąpili (wersja angielska) ' **Tadeusz Wolański **Małgorzata Gołembiewska **John Sudar *'Wsparcie: 'Michał Cymuta Twórcy chcą podziękować poniższym osobom za zaangażowanie i kreatywnosć: *Paweł Oleszczuk *Bot, użytkownik Forum Przygód Reksia Aidem Media 2013 Reiner Kniza's Skyline - dr. Reiner Kniza. Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone ' ' Ciekawostki *W grze mamy trzy poziomy trudności: Geniusz (który w rzeczywistości jest żartem), Prawdziwa Przygoda (Trudny) oraz Początkujący (Łatwy). *Jest to pierwsza gra z serii PR, która na PC jest sprzedawana dystrybucją cyfrową. *Premiera I epizodu na IOsy odbyła się 20 kwietnia. *Gra jest podzielona na 4 epizody, które jak na razie są sprzedawane osobno. *Premiera I epizodu na Androida odbyła się w czerwcu. *Jest to pierwsza gra z Reksiem, w której scenariusz nie napisał pan Krzysztof Hrynkiewicz Linki zewnętrzne Szczegóły na Forum Przygód Reksia Angielska strona Aidem Media: http://aidemmedia.com/ Polska strona Aidem Media http://aidemmedia.pl/ Facebook angielski AIdem Media: http://www.facebook.com/aidemmediaentertainment Polski facebook Aidem Media: http://www.facebook.com/aidemmediapl?fref=ts 250px|thumb|Menu po polsku Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:RIMS 2 Kategoria:Druga Seria Przygód Reksia Kategoria:Strony do ciągłego edytowania